I can play the part (But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down)
by DKMF
Summary: AU Felicity has to right the wrongs of Robert Queen. She's not a hero. She expected to be a difficult journey but she never imagined everything she never had was everything worth fighting for. Olicity. Mild violence.


"…_The yatch has been found on the Indian ocean. No bodies has been recovered yet…"_

Felicity sat on her couch feeling like somebody punched on her stomach. The air suddenly was thick. The phone rang again but she was on a different dimension, everything felt surreal. That wasn't happening. He promised her.

For an unknown period of time she was just there trying to figure out the mess she was in. The sun was shinning bright on the sky, almost mocking her. The irony wasn't lost by her, she wanted thunder and rain but the only thing she had was a sunny day, no clouds just a blue, clear sky above her.

The knock on the door brought her to reality.

"Coming" she shout.

She opened the door to see a familiar yet out-of-place face. Moira Queen was on her apartment. She could see her scanning her tiny and colorful apartment. Suddenly her magenta lipstick felt so rude and impolite for her.

"I suppose you heard the news," she said with an icy tone. The impeccable image Moira projected was the product on self-stem and confidence.

"Yes, I just heard Ms. Queen. I'm so sorry. I…" _hoped he listened to me and never put a foot on that yatch._ Her voice trailed of. Her tongue was tied.

"I don't know your relationship with Robert and believe me when I tell you. You are not that special, you weren't the first one. Just don't dare to come to his funeral. I won't tolerate that scandal. We are a respectable family."

Felicity actually shivered from the coldness she was dripping from her voice. Moira thought that she was his mistress husband, nothing more far from reality.

"I understand Ms. Queen that won't prevent me from mourning him. He was a remarkable person and I have no more than good memories from him." Felicity answered from her heart.

"Just stay away from my family. You won't see a dime from our money" Moira stormed out of Felicity's apartment leaving behind a nice women trying to make some good.

On Moira's head everything was swirling. The news were a shock from her. It was a relief that Robert didn't insist that Oliver accompany him. She wouldn't be able to keep going at the end, her life was her children.

The phone rang, she picked up at the first tone while the driver was heading to her house.

"Hello?" she answered

"Ms. Queen. I'm sorry for your loss. I just heard them." The lawyer said.

"I guess you are calling for my husband's will" She wouldn't fall apart _yet_. She needed to straight things out. She had to tell the kids.

"Yes, Ms. Queen. In fact just the last week he made some big changes on his will that is worth to check them, whenever you have time, of course"

"I'll be over tomorrow. Thank you Mr. Lockhard" with that she hung up.

After a gazillion of calls later she was able to reach Oliver.

"Son, I need you at home for dinner. It's important," she said

She tried to control the news but they just swirled out of control. Everybody knew that he was dead but she refused to say those news over the phone.

"Ok, mom I'll be there" Oliver answered.

He was still on bed, turning his head to his right and there he was the beautiful brunette he picked up last night on his bar. Her hairs were fanned on the pillow.

He had to leave before Laurel calls him. The wave of regret never came; it was an occurrence situation on their relationship. He would cheat on her then he would apologize and after a few days of playing the perfect boyfriend the cycle would start all over again.

He always shielded on his dad. He was the one who taught that. It was painful when he found out but after awhile it became normal. The problem with his dad it was that he still believe on love, every single mistress he had he was convinced that he was in love.

They kept the appearance for Thea she was still young.

The last mistress actually he never met her but she changed a lot his dad. He started leaving the house at odd hours including weekends and he was truly happy. He was always speaking to her and sending many things to her.

"I'm so sorry Oliver" was the first thing that Laurel said.

"What happen?" he asked

"Don't you know? Your dad… he is dead" she said over the phone

A bucket of cold water was poured over him. He didn't know what to say or do. He was always excusing himself to get involve on the company, he dropped college and he didn't want to spend quality time with him. He thought he had time before he had responsibilities now he would have to step up.

"I'll call you back Laurel" the phone clicked. The engine roared as he got away from the city. Away from everything.

Moira got in the house and everything felt the same. She was half expecting to see Robert on the threshold or sitting on the sofa but that wouldn't happen again. The house was empty and slowly the flowers started coming from business associates or friends.

When she got in the room, she sat on the mattress. Taking her shoes off and laying for an indefinite period of time.

The clouds were crowding the sky and the sun was running away from Starling City. Finally the sky was dark, the birds were quiet.

She heard the front door slam, she heard the rushed steps to her room, she opened her arms to her beloved daughter.

The next day Moira was on the lawyer's office reading Robert's will.

"I am sorry Mrs. Queen but we cannot read it without the presence of Ms. Smoak. He made it very clear that she needed to be present"

Moira fisted her hands; she was beyond aggravated to Robert. How he dare to have his mistress present on such a delicate matter but after all she was a lady so she will act like one.

Felicity almost arrived late if it wasn't for her friend Diggle she would still be on her apartment trying to figure out what to wear.

She opened the door and gazed the office. The lawyer was sitting on a very expensive looking chair but she wasn't impressed after being IT/ EA girl of Robert Queen you get used to be around fancy and expensive things.

Moira looked at her bitterly. She felt out of place even when she insisted that she didn't want anything from Robert.

"Felicity please come by whenever you are free" Robert called her

She swung by his office very late. After all, the program wasn't writing itself and a few bugs were crashing repeatedly the program.

"What is going on Robert?" she said while she was entering his office.

"I went to the lawyer's office today and I changed my will" he said looking at her eyes measuring her reaction.

"And why do you feel the need to tell me that?" She eyed him carefully. Her fuchsia lips were almost a thin line. She was starting to feel mad.

"Because you were added to the beneficiaries. You are doing for me more than I could ever do for you." His eyes were kind. He hoped Felicity wouldn't refuse the money and the shares he gave her.

Felicity's face was a fan of expressions. First she was surprised then happy and the mad. She sat on the really comfortable leather chair that she was holding, those news where too much for her. "Don't you dare Robert. I am doing it because I believe in you and your regret. I am not doing it for money."

"I know you and that's what makes me love you. You are compassionate and a very caring person but if for some reason I am gone I want to know that you are protected." He was trying to convince her to accept his inheritance, only a small part the other would be divided on equal parts to Oliver and Thea.

"No, Robert I can't. Knowing you, like always you were overboard and that I won't accept"

"I'm sure you will. Now let's go to have some Italian. I know is your favorite."

"Now that we are all gathered let's read the last will from Robert Queen"


End file.
